


Next Logical Step

by ami_ven



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24714691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: Seven wishes to move their relationship forward.
Relationships: The Doctor (Star Trek)/Seven of Nine
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	Next Logical Step

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" challenge (wedding/commitment)

“Doctor,” said Seven. “Do you have a moment? There is a matter I need to discuss with you.”

The hologram put down his PADD, giving her his full attention. “Unless there’s a medical emergency, I have some time,” he said. “Is something the matter?”

“To the contrary. I believe our relationship is both stable and fulfilling.”

“I feel the same way,” said the Doctor, smiling. 

“As you know, we have been engaged in a romantic relationship for just over one standard year, and that we have been cohabitating for the past five months.”

“I do know that,” he agreed.

“With that in mind,” continued Seven, “I believe we should consider moving on to the next phase of our relationship.”

“The next phase? You mean… marriage?”

“We have already completed a period of ‘dating’ and are sharing a living environment. Legal union would be the logical next step.”

“Logical, maybe,” said the Doctor. “But not particularly romantic.”

She reached across the desk to take his hand. “I have enjoyed our romantic activities. But I wished to discuss this issue rationally. Romance may come afterwards.”

“Oh, Seven,” he laughed, and squeezed her hand. “How much is there to discuss?”

“It is a significant commitment.”

The Doctor rose and came around the desk. He took her hand again, pulling Seven to her feet. “Do you love me?” he asked, softly.

“Very much so,” she said, matter-of-factly.

“And do you want to be my partner in life, however long that might be?

Seven’s expression softened. “Very much so,” she repeated.

“I want to spend my life with you,” said the Doctor. “But I can’t give you children, Seven.”

“A marriage does not require children. And biological reproduction is not the only way to become parents. The matter would require further contemplation, but I believe our feelings on this issue are similar.”

The Doctor smiled. “Yes, I believe they are.”

“Then we are agreed?” said Seven. “Marriage is the next logical step?”

“Agreed,” he said. “Is now the proper time for romance?”

She considered. “Yes.”

He dropped to one knee still holding her hand. “Seven of Nine, former Tertiary Adjunct to Unimatrix Zero, will you marry me?”

“Yes,” she said again, and pulled him up for a kiss.

THE END


End file.
